This invention relates generally to a portable electrical fan and, more particularly, to a portable fan which is adjustable both vertically and angularly on an upright standard.
Portable electrical fans are utilized to create air flow and thereby enhance environmental conditions. To optimize the flow patterns produced thereby, many portable fans are provided with supports that permit selective orientation of a fan member on a supporting pedestal. Although various types of fan supports have been proposed, prior support mechanisms suffer from a number of individual and collective disadvantages such as high cost, cumbersome assembly and adjustment requirements, insufficient orientation adjustment capability, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electrical fan that is relatively low in cost and can be easily assembled and during use can be adjusted and set into an extended range of vertical and angular positions.